


In The Area

by Elleberquist6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Geek Love, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleberquist6/pseuds/Elleberquist6
Summary: Excerpt:Dan admired him for a moment, running a hand down his milky thigh before paying him the compliment he was due, “You’re a marvelous specimen of humanity.”“You too,” Phil whispered, but then said louder, “I can tell that you’re a testament to your kind, too.”Dan noticed where Phil’s eyes kept flicking and he laughed. “Want something?”Phil’s cheeks got pink and he was having trouble maintaining eye contact, but he said, “Um, well, are you ready? To study me I mean…”





	In The Area

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americanphancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanphancakes/gifts).



> Prompt: "Alien abduction turns into consensual tentacle sex (y'know, for science!).... but neither of them is the alien (or aliens)! Bonus points if the fic includes them watching each other gettin' tentacled down. :D"
> 
> I was very inspired by this prompt, though I took some liberties with it ;)  
> I hope you like it

 

 _In the middle of the barren Nevada desert, there's a dusty unmarked road that leads to the front gate of Area 51. It's protected by little more than a chain link fence, a boom gate, and intimidating trespassing signs. One would think that America's much mythicized top-secret military base would be under closer guard, but make no mistake. They are watching._ [https://www.popularmechanics.com/military/research/a24152/area-51-history/]

 

 

This wasn’t where he had expected to end up, when Dan had booked this Nevada vacation a few months ago. This was despite the fact that he had planned his vacation to the last detail at home: a reservation for dinner for one at Caesars Palace, tickets to a performance by Chris Angel, and he’d even exchanged some cash for a bagful of quarters to play on the slots. Despite all these preparations, he’d postponed all his plans in Las Vegas the second he’d heard that Area 51 was a mere 80 miles away.

Dan could have boarded a bus, but instead he rented a car at the airport – something about this trip was making him impulsive and eager to indulge his whims. Maybe it was the proximity to Sin City and the old adage, _What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas._ Well, he was headed to a place a little North of Vegas now, but he was going to embrace the spirit of the slogan anyway. He had a feeling that if he did, this could be the best trip of his life.

The heat of the day wasn’t abating as he rolled through the desert – the car’s alleged air conditioning helped at first, but the heat quickly overwhelmed it and it started blasting hot air in his face. He shut it off and rolled down the windows, allowing a breeze to blow through. As the sweat on his skin started to dry and the thin cotton of his black t-shirt rustled in the breeze, he began to enjoy the ride. The wasn’t much to see besides the other cars on the highway, the landscape of scattered prickly-looking shrubs, and the occasional rabbit darting between them. It was a pretty bleak and barren place, but the setting relaxed him. This place calmed his mind, which normally raced with thoughts. He settled behind the wheel as the miles ticked by.

The sun was high in the sky as Dan parked his car in the lot, and walked to the nearby designated meeting point for the tour package that he had purchased – it was a large green sign that said “Extraterrestrial Highway” and was covered with stickers. About two dozen people were already gathered under the sign, and based on the fact that some of them were wearing graphic t-shirts with saucers on them and headbands with antennae, he figured that this was his group and stood beside them. He looked up at the sign, tempted to take a selfie with it.

“Yeah, mum.” Someone nearby said. “Yeah, I am. I’ll call you later. Bye.”

Dan’s ears tingled at the sound of a familiar accent like his own, and he turned to see a man with black hair who wearing a red NASA shirt. The man was disconnecting a call before slipping his cellphone into his backpack. He noticed Dan’s gaze, which prompted Dan to look away, hoping that the flush in his cheeks could be blamed on the sun blazing above.

Before he could dwell on the awkward moment further, someone stepped out of the crowd, waving a manual on Area 51 written by Captain Chuck Clark to get their attention. It was their tour guide, who directed them to board the tour bus. The adventure was about to begin.

Dan was lucky enough to grab a window seat on the bus, so he could enjoy the sights and snap a few photos along the way. The first stop of the tour was an Inn where they would be having lunch. He hadn’t noticed anything odd about the name of the Inn when he had glanced at it while booking the tour, but he stopped to take a closer look at the sign when he noticed the guy in the NASA shirt standing in front of it, laughing.

“The…” Dan read it slowly, his lips curling with amusement. “Little A'le' Inn.”

The NASA shirt guy looked a bit self-conscious, and perhaps his cheeks were pink from the sun. He said, “I know it’s silly, but I can’t help loving a good pun.”

“Relax, I won’t _pun_ ish you for that,” Dan said, putting extra emphasis on the ‘pun’. Something about this guy was bringing out a playful side of him.

“Thank you for your _pun_ derstanding,” NASA guy said. Before Dan could groan, he extended his phone and asked, “Would you mind taking a photo of me with the sign?”

Dan took the guy’s phone and had to admit that he was a photogenic man, since he quickly captured a good shot of him. Belatedly, he reflected that if he were smoother, he would have put his number in the guy’s phone, but it was too late now, as he'd returned the phone.

“Let’s go get lunch,” the guy said, nodding at the Inn and cheerfully oblivious to Dan’s inner turmoil. “I’m Phil, by the way.”

As he watched Phil lead the way, Dan found himself falling into step behind him.

They sat at the same table for lunch, and both ordered Alien Burgers, joking as they ate that aliens didn’t taste like chicken as people always said they did in movies. As the meal wrapped up, the tour guide was talking about what they would be going to see next, but Dan was too distracted by Phil to pay much attention to anything else. The sun was streaming in the window beside them, glazing Phil’s pale face with white light, which sparkled in his blue eyes. He was too beautiful to be a mere human.

The tour continued, and they drove past the mysterious dry lake, and saw “alien petroglyphs”. The whole time, Dan stayed close to Phil’s side, who didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he seemed happy to have someone to talk to and kept up a running commentary about the sights. To Dan, the commentary from Phil seemed was much more interesting than anything the guide was saying, so he tuned out the rest of the world. Phil kept him fully entertained with interesting facts during their visit to the Black Mailbox location too.

By the time they were walking through the Mutant Joshua Tree Forest, Phil’s stream of facts ended abruptly. He asked, “I’m sorry, am I talking too much? I’ll shut up if I’m being annoying.”

“No, not at all.” Then Dan confessed, “I just feel a bit out of my depth. You seem to really know this stuff, and I’m just here in Area 51 because I really like the _X Files_.”

When Phil snorted with laughter in response, Dan’s face flushed, and this time his face was far too red to blame on anything else. He shouldn’t have said that. He should have pretended to be really into space to impress this guy. Instead, his honesty had humiliated him. Now he couldn’t look Phil in the eye. They had fallen to the back of the pack as their group walked through the forest, and in his embarrassment Dan started to lengthen his stride to escape the situation and join the others.

“Wait, Dan.” A sweaty hand grasped his, and held on tight, refusing to let him escape. Dan swallowed heavily and liked the contact far more than he knew he should. He glanced over his shoulder at Phil, who was smiling. He said to Dan in a mock whisper, “If you can keep a secret, I like the _X Files_ too.”

Dan laughed in surprise. “No, you don’t. You’re just saying that to save me from my humiliation.”

“Really, I do. I’m a total nerd, and not just for space and science. I love Sci Fi, like _X Files, Doctor Who_ , and _Star Trek_. They’re awesome.”

“Oh…” Dan felt himself relaxing. His hand was still clasped with Phil’s, and neither of them seemed in a hurry to break the contact, despite how sticky their palms were with sweat. The simple contact made tingles run up his spine.

“So,” Phil said slowly. “What are your favorite kinds of aliens from Sci Fi?”

Dan could have answered honestly and named some of his favorite villains from _Doctor Who_ like the Daleks or Cybermen, but instead he impulsively said, “The ones who appear like normal humans at first.”

Phil’s brows knit together with confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Like right now, you and me.” He smirked and said in a flirty voice, “How do you know I’m human? It’s interesting to think about, isn’t it?”

Phil grinned, finally figuring out what Dan was up to, and he said, “Hmm, that is interesting. I think I could pick up on some red flags, if you were willing to let me study you for a bit.”

Dan was willing, and for the rest of the tour he answered questions, like his age (to which he responded 907 years old after his favorite incarnation of Doctor Who), the location where another habitable planet might be in the solar system (1,000 light years away in the Lyra constellation), and what he thought the answer to life, the universe, and everything was. 42 of course.

By the time the tour ended and they arrived back at the parking lot where the rest of the group departed, barely noticed by the pair, Phil concluded, “Hmm, I think there’s a 50/50 chance you’re an alien, but I’m still not sure.”

Dan giggled and was walking backwards in the rapidly emptying parking lot, leading Phil to his rental car by their joined hands. “What can I do to convince you?”

“I don’t know…” Phil’s eyes roved up and down Dan’s body before settling on his stomach. “Oh, there is something! I heard aliens usually don’t have belly buttons. Well? Do you?”

Dan giggled again. His back was now pressed against his rental car, and Phil was standing close. “Well? Why don’t you take a look? You’re the investigator here, Mulder.”

“And who does that make you? Scully?” Phil asked, his eyes still fixed on the shirt concealing Dan’s belly.

“I thought it was obvious who I was,” Dan said, as he placed his hands on Phil’s shoulders, as if to prevent him from running away. “I’m the alien who is abducting you.”

Phil shivered slightly and his pupils dilated. He opened his mouth to say something, but swallowed his words, and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

Encouraged by how into this Phil was, Dan grabbed the waistband of his jeans and tugged him closer. For a moment, he just enjoyed the warmth of the body pressed against him and noticed the way their chests rose together as they each sucked in uneven breaths. Then Dan whispered, “Human, this is your last chance. Escape now if that is what you want to do. If not… I’m taking you with me.”

Phil swallowed again and pressed himself closer. “Then take me.”

Without breaking eye contact – he kind of feared that doing so would break the intensity of this moment – Dan reached to open the door to the backseat behind him. He took a step to the side, pulling Phil with him, and then shoved him into the backseat.

Phil fell into the back with a small ‘ _oof’_ , his blue eyes going wide with surprise, and his legs dangling outside of the car.

Just as Dan was about to apologize for his brash move, Phil slid further into the car, making room in the backseat for Dan. Grinning, Dan climbed in and closed the door behind him. Feeling how hot it was in here, he said, “One sec.” He leaned between the seats to put the key in the ignition and flip on the A/C. As a cool breeze blasted from the vents, Dan started to slide into the back of the car again, hoping that the awkward sight of his bum in the air hadn’t killed the mood. He said, “Should feel less like a sauna in here soon.”

“Mmm hmm,” Phil sighed, hardly seeming to notice what Dan was saying.

Dan glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Phil was staring at his bum. Well, the mood certainly hadn’t been killed, it seemed… With his cheeks pink, Dan knelt in the backseat in the space between Phil’s parted knees. In the glow of the overhead light, he admired the sight of Phil lying beneath him. His red NASA shirt was riding high, exposing a bit of creamy belly, his black quiff was mussed, and his blue eyes were heavily lidded. Dan wanted him so badly but wasn’t sure where he wanted to start first.

“Well? Do you have one? Show me,” Phil requested in a rough voice.

It took Dan’s distracted brain a few seconds to recall what they had been talking about outside. When he did, he lifted the front of his black t-shirt to expose his belly button. “I have one, but that doesn’t mean I’m human. Lots of extraterrestrials have them. It’s where they connected us to the pod where we were grown.”

Phil laughed and reached out to stroke Dan’s exposed stomach, leaving tingling trails behind his tracing fingertips. “Tell me more. Show me more. I want to know all about you and where you come from.”

“The place where I come from is actually the moon of a much larger nearby planet, although don’t think of it like the moon of your Earth. It’s much larger and has an atmosphere. The air is rich in nitrogen, and it has a ghostly green glow. It’s no wonder why the scientists of Earth have been fascinated by it for decades.” As Dan spoke, the grin on Phil’s face showed him that he once more knew exactly what Dan was referencing. He loved how much they had in common. Dan placed his hands on the hem of his black t-shirt. “Well, that’s some more about where I come from. Now, how about me. Are you curious to see what an alien looks like?”

Phil licked his lips. “Not just any alien. You. I’m curious to see what _you_ look like.”

In response, Dan peeled off his shirt, slowly in a way that he hoped was teasing and alluring. After discarding his shirt, he arched his back a little to display his smooth chest, aware of the way that Phil was watching him. He waited for whatever response would be offered, biting his lip self-consciously and hoping that looked sexy.

Phil placed two tentative hands on Dan’s hips and caressed, seeming to admire the softness of Dan’s skin. He slipped his hands along the waistline of Dan’s jeans, and he appeared to be particularly intrigued by the start of Dan’s v-line, which was just peeking out of the fabric of his low-slung pants. Phil’s thumbs caressed the lines, which sent tingles all the way down, and Dan shivered. Finally, Phil spoke in a whisper, “You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”

Feeling cheeky, Dan grinned and said, “And you haven’t seen the rest of me yet. I think you’re in for a surprise.”

Phil seemed distracted. His eyes were now on the dark skin of Dan’s nipples and his hands were inching upwards. “Oh? What’s that.”

Hesitating, Dan almost didn’t say it. He didn’t want to kill the sexy vibe with a kinky joke, and though Phil had been into it before this could be crossing a line… He took a deep breath. He couldn’t think of anything else to say, and the silence was getting too long, so he decided to just say it in the flirtiest voice he could manage. “I may look human right now, but there’s something about me that may shock you. Phil… when I show it to you, you have to promise me you won’t scream.”

Phil’s blue eyes widened. “What is it?”

With his lips pulled wide with a grin, he leaned over to give Phil a quick kiss, only realizing at the contact that it was their first kiss. Dan froze in place, unsure if this was what Phil wanted or if he should have asked for permission first, but Phil responded to the kiss. It felt easy and right. Phil’s lips were soft, and Dan could taste the strawberry milkshake he’d had at the Inn. It was so lovely that Dan found himself sighing contentedly when they broke apart.

“Well?” Phil asked with a soft chuckle.

Dan blinked, trying to refocus his thoughts which had gone swimmy at the kiss. “Hmm?”

“What is the thing you were going to tell me?”

“Oh,” Dan said with a nervous chuckle. “I was going to show you, not tell you. So, you’ll just have to be patient, little human.” He was lying partially on top of Phil since the kiss, so he felt it when Phil shivered in response. Dan chuckled, “You’re enjoying this far too much. Being abducted by an alien is supposed to be scary.”

Phil gave a chagrined smile. “Okay, I’ll admit it. Perhaps this is a recurring fantasy of mine. And you, too. Perhaps I wanted to be lying here with you from the moment I saw you earlier. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Dan said, hoping it showed in his voice how flattered he felt. He wanted to give Phil something in return for this this feeling, so he launched himself fully back into the alien abduction fantasy, complete with cocky grin. He lifted himself off Phil and knelt above him once more with his hands playing idly with the button on his jeans, a gesture meant more to draw the eyes there than to accomplish disrobing. “Does it bother you, little human, to know that you’re a fantasy of mine too? That I’m thinking about doing all kinds of things to you right now?”

Phil bit his bottom lip before asking, “What things do you want to do to me?”

“I’d like to make a study of your body,” he said, running a hand across the smooth, pale skin of Phil’s stomach, and then across the ribs along his side. “I’d like to explore your body, to see what I can make it do… for research purposes of course. Human bodies fascinate me, and there’s so much I must learn about you. So, Phil, will you help me with this?”

Phil was biting his lip again, and this time it looked like he was doing it to hide a smile. “Well, I don’t know… What will I get for helping you? I hope I get to explore a little bit of your fascinating body, too. And what exactly will this this study involve?”

“Oh, you can explore me all you like.” Dan’s hands returned to his own pants, and this time made efficient work of his fly and zipper. He kicked off his jeans, hindered slightly by the tight confines of the car, but made it look as easy and sexy as he could. Now that he was only wearing black Calvin Klein boxer-briefs, his arousal was obvious, and he tried to wear it with a confidence that fit with this narrative. The way that Phil was staring at him with obvious desire made that a little easier, so Dan smiled at him. “And as for this study, do you remember when I said I might show you something shocking later? That’s part of this. I’m going to show you my tentacle now, but please don’t scream.”

Phil was biting his bottom lip so hard now that the skin beneath it was blanching white – he was trying and failing to hold in laughter. After a moment of composing himself, he said in a breathy voice, “I won’t scream. I promise. Now, please show it to me.”

As Dan had expected, all of Phil’s attention was now focused on the bulge in his boxers. Dan moved his right hand to it and teased the fabric, as if he were contemplating taking his boxers off, while also stimulating himself. This sight succeeded in captivating Phil’s full attention, which had been the plan. Leaning slightly to the left, he was able to reach into his suitcase on the floor and retrieve a cloth bag from inside.

“What’s that?” Phil asked, when Dan dropped all pretense of stroking himself to dig in the bag for the toy.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Dan said, as he dropped the bag to the floor, and brandished what was inside. “This is my tentacle.”

The toy was dark violet with a stylized design on it in a lighter shade of purple, where there would be suction cups on a tentacle if the toy wasn’t smooth for comfort. It was made of a soft silicone with a tapered point, and there was a slight squiggle to it. The sight made Phil’s mouth gape. He didn’t say anything.

“Do you like it?” Dan asked in a small voice, losing some of his cocky demeanor.

After swallowing heavily, Phil said, “I love it. Are you going to use it on me?”

“If you want me to, I will. Do you?”

“Yes, please,” Phil said with a smile.

“Okay then. Pants off. I need to get something else,” Dan requested, picking up the authoritative manner of an abducting alien once more. While Phil shimmied out of his jeans, Dan returned to his suitcase and grabbed a bottle of lube. He also got out a condom, which he rolled onto the tentacle toy – the toy was clean, but it seemed polite to put a condom on it before using it on a stranger. By the time he returned to place between Phil’s knees, he was nude now. Dan admired him for a moment, running a hand down his milky thigh before paying him the compliment he was due, “You’re a marvelous specimen of humanity.”

“You too,” Phil whispered, but then said louder, “I can tell that you’re a testament to your kind, too.”

Dan noticed the way that Phil’s eyes kept flicking to the tentacle dildo in his hand. He laughed and wiggled it. “Want something?”

Phil’s cheeks got pink and he was having trouble maintaining eye contact, but he said, “Um, well, are you ready? To study me I mean…”

“I am.” Dan put down the dildo for a moment. He uncapped the bottle of lube and drizzled some on his fingers. As he rubbed his fingers together to warm the fluid, he said, “From what I’ve heard about humans, there’s a little bit of preparation that’s necessary before I do any internal exploring. Are you ready?” When Phil nodded in response, Dan reached down to press a finger into his body. He watched Phil’s face for signs of discomfort but saw nothing more than a slight wrinkling of his nose. As he moved his finger in and out, he said, “You have to tell me what you’re feeling. For the study. Be as detailed as you can.”

“Mmmmh, feels nice. It would feel even nicer if you moved your hand faster,” Phil requested, and his breathing got heavier as Dan instantly complied. He shifted his hips, searching for a better angle to receive the attention Dan was giving him. “I can take another. You can add another finger please.”

Dan pressed a second finger into him. He was still watching Phil’s face, but no longer out of concern – there was something intoxicating about the sight of this lovely face in the grip of pleasure and knowing that he was the one causing it. As Phil was swept away by the sensation, his breathing got heavier, and he closed his eyes. Overtaken by a wave of affection, Dan leaned in to place a kiss on the inside of Phil’s thigh.

After a few more minutes, it was obvious to Dan that Phil was eager for more, and he felt the same. He withdrew his fingers and picked up the toy, which he coated with more lube. He asked, “Are you ready for the next stage of the experiment, little human?”

Phil nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please. I need it. Give me your tentacle. Breed me with it.” He flushed again as he saw the way Dan was pressing his lips together to hold in laughter. He asked in a hushed voice, “Was that too much?”

“No, that was sexy,” Dan insisted, as he moved the tentacle toy into place, but didn’t push it in yet. He asked, “Ready?”

Phil just nodded again. His cheeks were still red, and he seemed wary of saying anything that might be over the line of normality. It made Dan want to help loosen him up.

Dan pressed the toy in slowly, glancing between the sight of it being swallowed by Phil’s body, and Phil’s face as his nose scrunched up again. When the toy was halfway home, Dan paused and asked, “Am I going too fast? How does that feel?”

“Mmmmh,” Phil sighed, and he seemed to need to take a moment to blink and organize his thoughts. “It feels good. More than good. Please don’t stop, I’m fine and I want more. I want all of it.”

Dan’s cock gave a twitch at the words, but he ignored it. He wanted to please Phil right now, so he wasn’t concerned with his own body’s needs. He was about to start again, but then he decided to tease Phil a little. He bit the inside of his cheek lightly to suppress a smile, and asked, “I’m sorry, you want all of _what_? I don’t know what you’re asking for…”

Phil scowled, though his eyes were sparkling with amusement. “You’re really going to make me ask for it?”

“Mmm hmm,” Dan hummed, continuing to hold the toy still.

Phil sighed, but then said, “Please give me your tentacle. It feels amazing. If you give me more, I’ll be good for you. I’ll let you study me all you all you need. Please, Dan. Use me for your experiment.”

Dan noticed the way that Phil’s erection was pulsing during this plea. It seemed impossible, but Phil might already be close, just from what they’d done so far and this scenario they were playing with. It was adorable and sexy at the same time, and it made Dan want to give Phil everything. He kissed the inside of his thigh again before saying, “Okay, little human. You can have it all.”

Phil gasped as he felt the slow slide of the toy entering him fully to the base. Then he moaned as Dan started to move it in and out. Dan knew from experience how incredible this toy felt – the nearly uneven texture of the toy and the slight curves in the silicone were unlike any other one he tried. Or like Phil had tried before either, Dan would guess, based on how he seemed to be enjoying it. Dan hoped that this was just like Phil had fantasized a tentacle would feel. In between panting breaths, Phil moaned, “Oh my gosh, Dan. You’re incredible.”

“I am?” Dan’s cheeks flushed. He hadn’t expected that kind of praise – he had thought that Phil would be enjoying the toy in this moment, not the hand that was moving it.  

“Oh, yes,” Phil sighed in response. “You’ve been surprising me since the moment we met. It makes me never want to leave, just so I can see what you’ll do next.”

Warmth flooded Dan’s chest because he felt the same way. He smiled and tried to cover up how touched he was with a casual laugh – he could confess later, but this felt like a moment for giggles and teasing. He said, “If you like surprises, I have one more in store for you. Call it… phase two of the experiment.”

Phil giggled heartily, which jostled his body a little; he seemed to realize how good movement felt, because he started to shift his hips as Dan continued to move the toy inside him. “Mmmh, phase two please. I’m ready. Surprise me.”

Grinning, Dan flipped a switch on the base of the toy. It started to buzz in his hand, and deep inside Phil’s body the tip of the tentacle started to wiggle back and forth. He took a break from thrusting it inside Phil’s body and left it buried deep, just enjoying the sight of what it was doing to Phil’s body.

Phil shouted in surprise at the stimulation. His body went tense, and then he relaxed with a groan. Then he tensed again and arched his back slightly. He thrashed his head from side to side, mussing his hair, and a dark strand got stuck to his sweaty forehead. The muscles in his stomach quivered.  
  
For a second, Dan considered moving the toy again in an attempt to finish Phil, but he left it where it was. He wanted to see if he could get him off with words alone. He placed a hand low on Phil’s stomach, and said, “I think I’ve discovered what I needed to know with this experiment. You’re perfect. I’m going to breed you.”

Phil came with a shout, spilling sticky seed across his thighs and stomach. Some ran onto the seats, but Dan wasn’t worried about his rental car now. He watched as the aftershocks of Phil’s orgasm shook him, and then turned off the vibrations so the sensitivity wouldn’t bother him. Carefully, he withdrew the toy, and then discarded it on the floor to be dealt with later. Phil was watching him. He licked his lips and asked in a voice roughened by moaning, “How about you?”

“Me?” Dan blinked and belatedly realized that Phil was asking if he wanted to be taken care of, too. His arousal must be obvious, but Dan shook his head. In that moment, it was difficult to put into words, but he knew he didn’t just want to have sex in a car and never see Phil again, and he feared that would happen if he accepted Phil’s offer now. Hoping that some of the meaning made it into his response, he said, “Not yet.”

Phil smiled and sat up, covering his lap with his pants that had fallen to the floor. As Dan settled comfortably into the backseat with him, Phil said, “Sorry about your car. The backseat might need to be cleaned…”

Dan waved away the worry. “It’s fine. It’s just a rental.”

“You’re just passing through then? Me too.”

Dan nodded. This was quickly becoming awkward small talk, but he didn’t know how to fix this. “Yeah, I’m just here on vacation. I live in London.”

“Oh! Me too!” Phil grinned broadly. “That’s an amazing coincidence.”

“It is.” Dan’s heart was racing in his chest. He stared unblinkingly in Phil’s eyes for a long moment, starting to relax once more. “Did you book a room for the night at the Little A'le' Inn?” When Phil nodded in response, Dan said, "I suppose I should get a room, too."  
  
"You might not need to..." Phil said, and the intensity of his gaze made his offer clear.  
  
"Oh. Yes. That sounds lovely." Dan found himself already mentally remapping the course of his vacation to include a second person. He realized Phil might not share this impulsive nature, so he said, “Just so you know, I’m supposed to be in Las Vegas tomorrow. I booked some plans there. I was just going to visit Area 51 today.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Vegas!” In a small voice, Phil asked, “Could I come with you?”

“Of course.” Dan laughed and leaned in to kiss Phil. It felt like the first of many.

“Hey!” Phil protested, but kissed him back. “What’s so funny?”

Dan smiled and shook his head. “I was just thinking about coincidences, and how funny they are. That in this massive universe, two lifeforms can somehow manage to find each other. What are the odds of that?”

“You’re such a nerd.” Phil snorted and shook his head. But he was looking out the window to the darkening sky above, where the first stars of the night were shining.


End file.
